


Austria In A Corest

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Corsetry, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia catches Austria wearing a corset and things spiral out of control from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austria In A Corest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: YAOI, PruAus, Boy on Boy sex
> 
> A/N: This is a roleplay I did on tumblr with an amazing Prussia role-player that involves Austria wearing a corset since there are not enough stories with Austria wearing a corset!

Prussia looked up and down the hallway with vague interest. The aristocrat whom he had been searching for wasn't in any of his usual places, and Prussia knew his usual places. It came with the territory of boredom stalking, and he was often bored. He scratched the back of his head slightly. "Only one place left to look then really" he muttered glancing at the staircase. It wasn't really like the Austrian to sleep in, but it could happen. That or he wasn't here at all, now that would be unusual. Prussia started up the staircase wondering vaguely what the Austrian was doing, or where else he could be if he wasn't there.

Austria on the other hand was busy pulling on the strings of his newest corset. He liked this one a lot; it was dark red with black designs on it. After making sure it was nice and tight, he stood in front of his full length mirror, posing. He adored wearing corsets; it was like being hugged tightly all the time. It really was a shame that men didn't wear corsets any more in this day and age.

When Prussia got to the top of the stairs he paused a second, listening intently for any sort of noise. At first he didn't hear anything, but when he walked down the hallway and got closer to what he knew to be Austria's bedroom door, he heard a very faint sound. So he was here, of course that just made Prussia more confused. What was he doing up here? The door was slightly cracked, so Prussia nudged it a bit with his foot. He was almost worried about it creaking for a second, before remembering it would be highly unlikely for the priss to have creaky doors. He'd probably find it too obnoxious. Remaining as quiet as was physically possible for him, he glanced through the small view he had created into the room, and caught a small glance of the person he'd been looking for. His jaw dropped a fraction, and he pulled back a bit from the door. No, that wasn't possible. He had to be seeing things right? Very slowly he glanced back, still slightly holding the door with his foot. He was probably going to get noticed soon, but it was totally worth it for what he was seeing.

Austria smiled and he posed a few more times. he then turned around slowly in front of the mirror to check how the back looked only to stopped upon seeing Prussia in the door way. "Prussia! V-vat are you doing in my door way!" he asked, extremely embarrassed and blushing bright red as he grabbed his robe and quickly put it on.

Prussia shook his head slightly, caught between three urges; one to start laughing, another to taunt the aristocrat mercilessly, and the third…well he wouldn't voice the third even in his head. He settled for snickering softly and walking into the room giving Austria a bemused look before crossing his arms. "Well specs, I knew you were girly, but this takes it to a whole new level" he said grinning broadly and raising an eyebrow.

"s-shut up!" Austria stammered out, tightening his robe, "why are you here?"

The Prussian took a step closer before putting his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels. "Well…I was originally just here to bother the hell out of you but…" he paused, looking Austria over with a smirk "what you're doing is much more interesting."

The dark haired nation looked away, embarrassed at being caught. He was so sure that he had locked his door, just for reasons like this. Now he could never be able to live this down.

Prussia was finding himself a lot more intrigued by Austria wearing a corset than he probably should have, but heck, it really was interesting  _and hot_ \- He shook his head violently, he didn't need to be thinking that right now. He took another step closer and tilted his head slightly "Sooo, want to give us another looksee?" He said grinning at how embarrassed Austria was getting. 'This was taunting gold.' Prussia thought to himself.

"N-nein! Just get out Prussia!" he growled, pointing towards the open door.

The albino chuckled before crossing his arms again "And what if I don't want to?" he said looking Austria up and down rather pointedly.

"t-then I'll make you." Austria stuttered out, flushing under Prussia's gaze.

Prussia took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of the Austrian. He reached forward and dragged a finger across Austria's jawline before pulling himself back. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" he said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

The other blushes bright red and scowled, not answering the question because he did not have an answer. Honestly could this get any more humiliating? Not only had Prussia caught him but now he was teasing him and was most likely going to tell the other nations as soon as he left.

The Prussia put a hand on his chin and looked at Austria as though contemplating something. "Well…this is prime blackmail material" he said almost absentmindedly as he tapped his foot "But, since my awesome self is so generous, I won't tell anyone…on one condition of course" he finished grinning broadly, removing his hand from his chin and flourishing it slightly.

"oh?" Austria said, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, "and vat would that be?"

"I want another look at that corset" he said dropping the grin for a second, looking Austria over again. "And not just a quick peek either, I wanna look at it for as long as I choose" Prussia continued smiling again almost triumphantly. This was turning out to be a great day, he'd never expected to be able to get the Austrian into a corner like this.

Austria groaned, "Why would you want that?" he asked, confused about why Prussia would want to look at him

Prussia grinned lecherously "Because I think I liked what I saw the first time, and I want to double check" he said tapping his foot against the floor again. It wasn't very hard for him to be straightforward when it came to things like this. If he liked what he saw, he'd say so. Also it was fun getting the Aristocrat flustered in any way shape or form.

Austria sighed, knowing there would be no way of getting out of it. If he wanted to make sure no one else would find out he would have to do what the other wanted of him. "fine." he blushed as he untied his robe and let it fall to the ground, standing awkwardly in front of the Prussian.

Prussia gaped for a second before letting out a low appreciative whistle. He walked around Austria slowly observing him. "Wow" he said rather simply, eyebrows raised.

Austria blushed under the inspection as he continued to stand there for the Prussian's enjoyment and fight the urge to wrap his arms around himself.

Prussia stopped behind the Austrian, slightly to the side and stepped a little closer. He reached up and tugged gently on one of the strings lacing it up. "Doesn't it hurt Roddy? I mean I remember chicks complaining about them all the time…" he said trailing off slightly, looking almost appreciatively at the aristocrat's neckline. He wondered vaguely how much the other would protest if he were to make a move on him. And there was no use denying that Prussia wanted to. The corset wasn't helping matters either; it accented every curve of Austria's body flawlessly. Prussia did recall wondering before why the heck Roderich was so curvy and now he knew.

"Don't touch it." Austria snapped as he slapped Prussia's hand away from the string. "It doesn't hurt because I am used to it." he stuck his nose in the air, trying to appear un-effected by the other while actually it was the complete opposite. Having Prussia here in his bedroom and standing so close was making hard for him to concentrate.

"Touchy much?" Prussia grumbled before going back to looking at the corset. He didn't move back any farther however and was perfectly content standing this close to him. He was struck by a rather sudden curiosity and of course the accompanying urge to test it out for himself. "Does it take a long time to get off? Seems like it'd be a pain." he said fingers twitching slightly.

"It's not; you just untie it from the back and loosen the strings until I'm able to take it off. Very easy." Austria told him, not thinking anything about Prussia's sudden curiosity about how the corset came off.

The scarlet eyed nation let his gaze trail down to where he could see the strings tied together. He tapped the knot for a second before chuckling softly. "So it wouldn't be very hard to get off then" he said softly more so to himself.

"nein it wouldn't. This is why I can take it off and put it on easily by myself." Austria replied.

Prussia laughed softly at the Austrian's rather obvious obliviousness. He walked back around so he was standing in front of Austria, still looking him over. He leaned in slightly, grin widening even further. "You don't pick up on much do you Specs?" He said feeling almost giddy at how easy it had been. He probably would've had trouble figuring the corset out by himself; he just wasn't one for much careful observance. However he was one for plotting, and getting what he wanted.

Austria leaned away from Prussia, "what do you mean?" he asked, looking at the other warily.

Prussia shrugged and feigned a look of innocence. "Oh…nothing, just.." he trailed off, grin appearing again before moving rather swiftly forward, wrapping an arm around the Austrian's waist, and leaning in to kiss him quickly before pulling his head back slightly. "That" he finished still smirking and keeping a rather firm hold on Austria, tugging slightly on one of the strings.

Austria blushed bright red and tried to get out of the Prussian's arms, "l-let go."

Prussia snorted slightly. "That wasn't much of a protest" he muttered before kissing Austria again, more forcefully this time, tilting his head slightly to avoid bumping noses

Austria moaned into Prussia's mouth and kissed him back.

Prussia took advantage of the moan and slipped his tongue in, gliding it along Austria's while running his hand up Austria's side tracing the curves of the corset.

Austria wrapped his arms around Prussia and tangled his fingers in the others surprisingly soft hair, "mmm." He moaned as he wrapped his tongue around Prussia's.

Prussia pulled back, panting slightly, but still entirely focused. He moved his head to the side and began to give Austria's neck a good deal of attention, licking and biting softly at it to leave a mark.

"ah!" Austria closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give Prussia more access to the pale column of flesh.

Prussia gave a long lick to Austria's neck before moving his attentions further downward to his rather delicate looking collarbone, keeping one hand around his waist. He slid his other hand up Austria's back and began rather impatiently tugging at the knot on the corset, smirking softly against Austria's skin when he felt the corset give a little.

Austria, having felt the tug, smirked, "having so trouble untying it Prussia?"

Prussia growled slightly and tugged again at the knot, loosening it a little more but not quite undoing it. He bit Austria's shoulder and then licked at the spot. "It's your fault for wearing such a stupidly complicated sexy thing" he mutters moodily shifting his arm around the Austrian's waist slightly.

Austria moaned from the slight pain from the bite, "It's not my fault you can't undo it. Want me to do it?" he smirked, a bit amused by Prussia's attempts at undoing the corset.

Prussia pulled his head away from the Austrian's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "And you won't run off?" he said, completely serious.

"Nein I won't. Plus even if I tried, where would I go? This is my house. Now can you let go so I can untie it?" he asked.

Prussia paused for a second before nodding and letting go. Feeling a small confidence boost he walked over and sat on the Austrian's bed, staring unabashedly at him.

Austria flushed before reaching behind him and, with practiced ease, untied the corset. He loosened the strings before taking off the corset and placing it gently on his dresser. He then stood in front of Prussia in his underwear.

Prussia grinned, pausing for just a moment to take the sight in before beckoning with his index finger. "Well? Come here, unless I have to come get you~" He said pushing off his shoes with ease and letting them drop to the floor; he hadn't even bothered to tie them earlier anyway.

Austria bit his lip before walking over to Prussia. With a sudden confidence boost, he straddled the ex-nation's waist and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "is this better?"

Prussia looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and wrapping his arms around Austria's waist, unashamedly feeling him up. "Much" he said before leaning upwards to capture the Austrian's lips again.

Austria leaned the rest of the way down and kissed Prussia.

While still kissing Austria, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Austria's underwear and ran his fingers down Austria's hips, just feeling them.

Austria shuddered at the feeling and deepened the kiss.

Prussia makes a small noise of contentment before noticing rather irritably that he still had his shirt on. Rather regretfully he pulled back from the kiss and pulled his shirt up and over his head, displacing the Austrian's arms.

Austria watched him before moving down and kissing his neck; sucking and biting at the skin and leaving a bruise for the world to see. It would hard to cover that up tomorrow that was for sure.

He grunted slightly at the feeling at first then, panting a little, he ran a hand up Austria's back and leaned forward to kiss Austria's chest.

"mmm." he moaned softly before looking Prussia in the eye, "Mein gott I want you so badly."

Prussia smirked glancing down at the bulge in Austria's underwear. "I can tell" he said confidently before forcefully palming the aristocrat's erection through his underwear.

This caused Austria to moan and arch his back slightly.

Prussia slid his hand back down and groped Austria's ass before pulling back a bit and laughing softly. "Well I hate to interrupt, but these..." he said gesturing down at his jeans "are going to get in the way" he finished before removing his hands from Austria.

Austria stood up and watched with half lidded eyes as the other took his clothes off.

When Prussia finally got the jeans off, he went tossed them aside before remembering something. He reached inside the left pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube before throwing them aside carelessly. Winking at Austria he set it behind him on the small nightstand next to the bed.

Austria smiled before walking back over to Prussia. He leaned down and kissed Prussia.

Prussia leans up into the kiss, returning it forcefully before returning his arms to Austria's waist and pulling him forward impatiently and relishing the feel where their skin touched.

Austria wraps his leg around Prussia's waist and began running his fingers through Prussia's hair once again.

Prussia trailed kisses up the left side of Austria's chest before reaching his nipple, kissing it gently, and then nipping at it. Meanwhile he began tracing a little circle with a finger on the small of Austria's back.

"Mmm." Austria moaned softly, using his grip on Prussia's hair to pull him closer to his chest.

Prussia searched blindly behind him for the small tube he had placed there. Grabbing it he managed to open it one handed and coat his fingers in the slippery substance. Reaching back around Austria he moved both hands into the aristocrat's underwear and greedily groped at every inch he could reach, before sliding a slick finger down to circle his entrance.

Austria shuddered at the feeling of the slippery digit, panting slightly.

Staying utterly focused on the feel of the panting nation in his arms, Prussia slipped the first finger in and began moving it around almost experimentally. He looked up at Austria's face taking in every expression and reaction.

Austria winced slightly at the feeling but pushed his hips back, wanting more.

Prussia pushed in a second finger before bringing his non occupied hand around to pull Austria's underwear down a little further. He then reached down and began stroking the Austrian's erection.

Austria moaned loudly, arching his back as he tightened around the fingers. He is not sure what he wanted more; to move back onto the fingers or thrust into the hand around him.

Prussia managed to get a third finger in, stretching and searching for that certain spot. "Gott Roddy you're so tight" he said, his voice low and raspy, taking in deep breaths.

"mmmmm! e-enough. I want you in me." Austria managed to say, panting before leaning down to kiss the other again.

Prussia kisses back briefly before pulling off Austria's underwear even further. "Impatient aren't we?" He says smugly before reaching back again for the lube and coating his own length in it, luckily he hadn't bothered to put on boxers that day. He moaned slightly at the feeling before pulling Austria forward again, spreading his legs further.

Austria took a few much needed deep breathes and tried to relax for what is coming. Prussia was definitely bigger than three fingers so it was bound to hurt a bit.

He pulled Austria up a little, positioning him over his length. He slowly, almost cautiously, began to push in.

"ah!" Austria cried out, his eyes shut tight as he held onto Prussia's shoulder. His nails digging into Prussia's skin.

Prussia was getting impatient but still he pushed in slowly until he was fully in. "A-ah…You a-alright Roddy?" he asked holding onto Austria's hips, waiting for him to get adjusted.

"J-ja I'm fine. J-just give me a minute." he whimpered softly.

He nodded slightly, taking one hand off of Austria's hip to start stroking him again, muttering something under his breath.

"v-vat did you say?" he asked, relaxing slightly and moving his hips back to show that he was ready for the other to move.

Prussia began thrusting slowly, moving his hand back to keep a firm grip on Austria's hip. He looked away for a second, slightly embarrassed. "I-I said Ich liebe dich" he said quietly, but still louder than before.

Austria's violet eyes widen in shock before filling with a tender and loving look, "Ich liebe dich Prussia." he whispered before kissing him softly.

Prussia returned the kiss just as gently before pulling back and thrusting upwards, harder than before.

"Ah! So good, liebe!" Austria moaned.

Prussia began to thrust in a steady pace, building up a rhythm, while chanting Austria's name under his breath.

"Ahh! Mein gott gilbert! s-so close." he tangled his fingers in Gilbert's white hair as he kept in rhythm with the other.

He pulled Austria as close as he could before thrusting more slowly, but deeper than before. "S-Same here" he gasped out lowly.

Austria groaned in pleasure and locked his legs around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer, "t-together. I want to cum together."

"R-right" Prussia grunted still thrusting, on the very cusp of release. He reached down and gave Austria another firm stroke, digging the nails of his other hand into Austria's hip slightly.

Austria, with his head thrown back, moaned loudly one last time before cumming harder than ever before, his vision turning white. His release splattering both of their stomachs and chests, "GILBERT!

Prussia moaned as he finally released, holding onto Austria tightly.

"R-Roderich" he pants out as the initial pleasure begins to ebb away. Austria leaned against him, totally spent and panting.

Prussia holds Austria close for a moment before pulling out gently. He then hugs the Austrian close, feeling rather affectionate all of a sudden.

Austria made a face at the sudden emptiness he felt but snuggled into Gilbert's arms, content with staying there for a while.

The Prussian stroked Austria's hair gently, humming a little nonsensical tune. "Well that was nice" he said contentedly, though tiredly as well.

Austria nodded, "ja it was."

Prussia shifted back slightly then, getting a mischievous grin on his face, tightened his hold on Austria. He fell backwards, pulling Austria with him, his back hitting it with a small thump

Austria made a small noise of surprise but he was too tired to do anything else so he just rested his head on Gilbert's chest.

Prussia resumed stroking Austria's hair softly, pulling at a blanket on the foot of the bed with his foot, before reaching down blindly with his free hand and pulling it over them.

Austria's eyes started fluttering closed as he listened to Prussia's heart, "so tired…" he mumbled.

"Then rest" Prussia said softly resting his head on the pillows, listening to Austria's breathing. He was tired himself, and the feel of someone against him was almost soothing.

"Gute nacht liebe." he whispered, slowly falling asleep in Prussia's arms.

"Gute nacht" he mumbled yawning softly. He spent a few more moments petting Austria's hair before finally drifting off himself, perfectly content with everything.


End file.
